My Life: Upside Down
by cutebookworm
Summary: Cowritten by writeonkate & cutemormonbabe. She's a transfer student from Aussie. He's the most arrogant wizard of his class. What happens when the two meet? Chaos, of course!
1. Worlds Connected

Chapter 1- Worlds Connected

_Disclaimer: No recognizable characters or places are the property of the authors. We can only wish we were as brilliant as JK Rowling to have invented them... but in the meantime, we settle for manipulating her characters into situations. The song "Hello, Goodbye" is by The Beatles, not us. Yup. We're neither famous authors, songwriters, or composers. Darn._

_You say yes, I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go, oh no  
You say goodbye and I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello  
Hello hello  
I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_

"Sarah, wake up!" shouted a frantic Meagan, as she shook her sleeping twin sister. "Get up now or we'll not make it to the airport in time."

Sarah rolled over noncommittally, blinking as the bright Australian sun hit her eyes. "Aright, aright! I'm up, you can stop strangling me now." groaned a very tired and annoyed Sarah. "I don't know what you're so worried about, anyway. It's not like we never been in school before." she grumbled.

"Aye, but that was in Australia, dear, at a school of lower caliber than the one we're going to in England. And besides, England has so much more society than there is in this sordid little dump of an island."

"Whatever, might I remind you that England is an island much smaller than this one, where it rains nonstop and the beaches suck and it's muggy or cold all the time. Oh, and don't ever call me 'dear' ever again, you're not my mother!" shouted Sarah to Meagan's retreating figure.

"You're just being difficult and stubborn. And, though no, I'm not you're mother, I did come first." Meagan called back to her as she exited their room.

'I hate it when she does that! She's only 1 minute older than me.' Sarah thought as she stumbled out of bed and gathered her outfit and headed to the bathroom to shower.

__

I say high, you say low

You say why, I say I don't know, oh no

You say goodbye and I say hello

hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

hello hello

I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello

The shower helped wake Sarah up as well as provided a way for her to forget all her troubles and worries about going to Hogwarts. It was as if all her doubts either floated away with the steam or washed away down the drain. This comforted her, it always had, it gave her a time to recall all her actions, think things over, work out a plan for the day, and prepare for the day fresh and renewed. She got dressed and headed back into her bedroom. As she entered her room she paused. It was one of the last times she'd see it until next summer. It almost made her want to cry.

The room was very simple in design. Their room was a large airy room modestly furnished. Two beds stood parallel, across the room from each other, framing a set of French doors that led to a small balcony.

Sarah's bed was on the left, while Meagan's was on the right. Sarah's bed was covered with a simple white quilt. She had a wood dresser upon which sat her stereo and a mirror as well as many photos of close friends and family. Her walls were painted blue, like the beautiful Australian ocean she loved so much. She also had a small desk at which she read books and wrote stories and poems on rainy days. She prided herself in the neat and simplistic nature of her side of the room. Not to say that Meagan's side wasn't neat.

__

_Why why why why why why do you say goodbye goodbye, oh no?__  
__You say goodbye and I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello._

_You say yes I say no  
You say stop and I say go go go  
Oh, oh no_

It was just very, very different. Meagan's side was the epitome of pink-wearing, girly-girl, gossip magazine subscribing, and celebrity-worshiping teenage girldom. Her walls were, of course, pink. Her bed was a four poster bed with pink and periwinkle over hangings with matching bed clothes. Her walls were covered, quite literally, with posters of famous actors and actresses, as well as covers of 'Witch Weekly'. She had a full sized wardrobe with so many clothes that she had to enchant them so they would all fit. She had a cabinet for the soul purpose of housing her many pairs of shoes, as well as a rack to hold all of her purses.

It was as if the room brought together two different worlds, two different life styles, two different social groups. All coming together around a single French door opening onto a simple balcony that over looked the beach and ocean that was the center of both the girls' lives, but mind you, for very different reasons.

Sarah sighed as she walked to the end of her bed, where she disposed her laundry into a hamper that she kept there. From here she continued to her dresser to finish her hair and put on the little make-up she wore.

She looked at herself appraisingly in the mirror, giving a little shrug. 'It doesn't really matter what I look like', she thought. 'Not like I'll be seen by anyone important.'

Sarah looked down at her attire. Nothing remarkable or showy, just like herself. She had never been one to take the spotlight- that she left to Meagan, the popular gossip queen who drew most everyone's eyes when the pair passed.

Taking a second look, she decided a ponytail best for the day, and swept up her smooth blonde hair tightly off her face in a well practiced action. Quickly she straightened her blue shirt, smoothed her well-worn jeans and grabbed her white sneakers and bag before leaving the room.

_You say goodbye and I say hello__  
__Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say hello_  
_Hello hello_  
_I don't know why you say goodbye, I say Hello-o-o hello_  
_Hela heba helloa_


	2. Breakfast at the Abernathy's

Chapter 2- Breakfast with the Abernathy's

Disclaimer: Again, we own nothing save the crazy ideas put forth. "Blessed" by Martina McBride doesn't belong to us either, obviously. If either HP or that song belonged to us, we'd both be crazy rich and wouldn't be writing.

_I get kissed by the sun  
Each morning  
Put my feet on a hardwood floor  
I get to hear my children laughing  
Down the hall through the  
Bedroom door  
Sometimes I sit on my  
Front porch swing  
Just soaking up the day  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This world is a beautiful place_

As Sarah walked down to the kitchen she could smell bacon and eggs being made for breakfast. It was then that she realized how hungry she really was. She took the last couple steps faster than the ones that had come before. She came into the kitchen to find her father standing at the stove. Her father was a tall lean man with jet black shaggy hair and marble blue eyes. He was dressed much like she was with jeans and a nice collared shirt, yet at the moment he was clad in bare feet.

"Good morning, Dad. Mmm, that smells sooo good." Sarah said as she gave her father a hug.

"Good morning, love. 'ow did you sleep? I 'ope you're 'ungry. I made you're favorite." He replied as he returned the hug.

"I slept alright, I guess. And if I wasn't 'ungry earlier, then I am now."

"Well, good! And I'm sure you'll get some rest on the plane." He said as she began to set the table.

_I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given_

"Well look who finally decided to join the living!" called a joyous voice from the stairs. She turned to see her brother trying to carry all his bags down at once. Her brother was much the same as her dad except that his hair was blond like hers. He had a very well built chest; from spending many days outside playing sports like the rest of the family, except Meagan, of course, and strong arms. Today he wore a faded pair of blue jeans and a black fitted shirt that read "You're village called, they want their idiot back".

"Oh, hush up, Randy" replied Sarah with a smile "I'll have you know I've been up for about 45 minutes."

"Well, then, excuse me! If I'd have thought you were so sensitive about things like that I wouldn't have said it." said Randy in a joking manner.

"I'm not sensitive. I just wanted you to have your facts straight." Sarah said defensively, yet with a playful tone.

"I see." He replied, sitting down. "So are you ready for the excitement of being stuck on a plane with Meagan for 4 hours, going to a place where you don't know anybody?"

_At the end of every day  
I have been blessed  
With so much more than I deserve  
To be here with the ones  
That love me  
To love them so much it hurts  
I have been blessed_

"Well, I thought I was ready but now I'm not so sure. You make it sound even more awful than I thought. Although it could be worse, we could be going to England on a muggle plane, which would take way longer." she said thoughtfully "And anyway, you're the one sitting next to her."

"This is true, very true."

"What's true?" asked Meagan as she sauntered into the room, wearing a pink knee-length skirt, a white t-shirt with the words "Yeah I'm spoiled. So what's your point?" sprawled across the top and a pair of flip- flops.

"Oh, nothing. Sarah and I were just trying to decide how you would dress today." Randy said, turning to Sarah "Well, looks like I won. Fork over the dough."

"I'll fork over the dough alright. I'll turn your face into dough, literally. I totally said she'd dress like that first." She said in a playfully threatening tone with a twinkle in her blue eyes.

"I can't believe my own family bets on me!" Meagan exclaimed in shock, looking as though she was about to cry.

"Meagan, it was a joke! Good grief, sometimes I think you should be blonde, not me! There was no bet." Sarah said, not being able to believe her sister's ignorance.

"Oh, well then, just kidding." replied Meagan, trying to cover up her folly.

_Across a crowded room,  
I know you know what I'm thinking  
By the way I look at you  
And when we're lying in the quiet and  
No words have to be said  
I think to myself, I think to myself  
This love is a beautiful gift_

"Alright, you three! It's time to grow up a little, so we can all eat breakfast in peace." came an annoyed voice from the living room doorway.

"Hey, Corey! How are you? Did you sleep well?" asked Meagan energetically.

" Whoa, I didn't know I was walking onto the set of Twenty Questions. Seriously, someone should put up signs to warn a guy." Corey, the oldest of Sarah's older brothers, said as his eyes returned to normal size after widening at the questions form his sister.

"Ha ha, very funny" Randy replied "And, anyways would you even pay attention if we did put up signs?"

"Um, probably not." Corey replied as he joined the others at the table for breakfast.

_I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given_

"So how's the job working for you, Corey?" asked their father as he set breakfast on the table.

"It's alright, I guess. Though there is the beautiful shella with the office across from mine." Corey replied already shoveling eggs onto his plate. "What was her name again? Laurie, I think it was."

"Hey ya'll started without me! Some family I've got." called a voice from the backdoor. It belonged to Sarah's middle brother, Marc. Many people thought that Corey and Marc were the twins of the family not Sarah and Meagan. They both had the same sand colored hair and hazel eyes. "I mean c'mon I was loading up the car. You'd think I get first dibs. Especially after lifting all three, count them THREE, of Meagan's over-stuffed bags into the trunk. I mean, geez, Meagan. You don't have to take your whole room with you."

"You should have seen how much trouble it took for her to get it down to three bags. At one point she had six." Sarah said as he sat down beside her.

"It's not my fault I have so many important things." Meagan said in defense.

They all turned to her and said unanimously "Yes, it is."

"Well, maybe it is, but you still could have made them lighter or smaller with magic." Meagan retorted.

_When I'm singing my kids to sleep  
When I feel you holding me  
I know_

"Oh, yeah that's a brilliant idea. I wish I'd have thought of that." Marc said sarcastically. "Oh, wait, I almost forgot. We live in a completely MUGGLE community! It would be a little strange to see your neighbor pointing a stick at some luggage to make them shrink!"

"Blimey, Meagan. You really need to think things through before you speak.' added Randy with a worried look in his eyes.

"Yes, she does, but, Marc, you didn't need to shout." added Sarah.

"You're right, as usual. Meagan, I apologize. Do you forgive me?" Marc said in a humble tone.

"Yes, I do. It's alright. I do need to work on that, don't I?" replied Meagan

They all continued to eat in silence for a few moments before Corey interrupted.

"So that was a mighty fine quidditch match last Saturday, aye?"

"Oh, yeah. It was great especially when…" said Sarah excitedly and the conversation continued.

_I have been blessed  
And I feel like I've found my way  
I thank God for all I've been given_


	3. The Longest Journeys

Chapter 3- The Longest Journeys Begin With a Single Step

_Disclaimer: Hate to break it to you, but the only characters that belong to us are the Abernathys. Nobody else. __:(__ And neither of us is a pretty blonde by the name of Carrie Underwood, so no, we don't own "Don't Forget to Remember Me." _

_Eighteen years had come and gone  
For Momma they flew by  
But for me they drug on and on  
We were loadin' up that Chevy  
Both tryin' not to cry  
Momma kept on talkin' puttin' off goodbye  
Then she took my hand and said  
Baby don't forget_

Several hours later Sarah, Meagan, Randy and their father stood at the entrance to Queen's Line Airport in Sydney. They had said goodbye to Corey and Marc at home. Neither of them could make it because of work. They both wished they could come to see them off properly and so promised to be the first to see them when they came back at the end of the school year. Sarah knew full well that they would keep their word. It gave her something to look forward to, at least.

"Well, this is it. Everyone has their tickets, right?" asked their father as they began to approach the doors.

"Yep." Randy answered affirmatively.

"Alright, Randy, you remember how to get there, don't you?" he asked.

"Dad, I'm sure we all do. That's, like, all you talked about all the way here. Stop worrying, we'll be fine." said Meagan, anxious to get to England.

"Yeah, Dad, we'll be fine." said Sarah "Plus, Randy will be with us. And we'll stay together, just like always."

"They're right, Dad. You shouldn't get so worried." Randy added, while giving his father an assuring look.

"You're right. You're right. It's just you three have never been so far away from home before." Mr. Abernathy said trying to pull himself together for his children.

_Before you hit the highway you better stop for gas  
And there's a fifty in the ashtray if you run short on cash  
Here's a map and here's a Bible if you ever lose your way  
Just one more thing before you leave  
Don't forget to remember me_

"You mean you haven't ever been so far away from us. And so it's unsettling to see your babies leave you." Meagan said with a concerned yet teasing gleam to her honey brown eyes.

"Yes, I supposed that's more accurate. Well, then. This is where I leave the three of you. Remember though you venture to a foreign place, you are never alone. Always remember who you are and that you can always rely on each other. And, most of all, that you are a proud generation of the Abernathy family." said Mr. Abernathy bursting with pride and affection streaming from his face at his three youngest children.

"Good-bye, Dad." said Sarah trying to hide the sorrowful yet somewhat prideful tears that were brimming in her eyes. "I'm going to miss you." She cried as she hurried to her father's waiting, comforting arms. "I love you so much." She said as she cried hysterically.

She had tried so hard all morning to keep her feelings of despair and loss from coming to the surface. She had kept telling herself it wasn't so bad, that she'd have a great time and make a lot of friends. She told herself that she was just over-reacting. But in the back of her mind she knew it was a losing battle, but she refused to admit she was losing control of her emotions. This was just the breaking point for her restraint. She couldn't hold it anymore. She had to let it all out. And the best way to do that was to cry. And that's exactly what she did. There she stood, within the strong, comforting embrace of her father's arms, in a crowded airport full of strangers, but she didn't care. They didn't matter, they were invisible to her. All she cared about was her father who was patting her consolingly, trying to take away her pain.

_This downtown apartment sure makes me miss home  
And those bills there on the counter  
Keep tellin' me I'm on my own  
Just like every Sunday I called Mama up last night  
And even when it's not I tell her everything's all right  
Before we hung up I said  
Hey Mama don't forget_

"There, there. You'll do just fine. Its alright." said Mr. Abernathy,

holding his youngest daughter close to him.

"I don't want to start all over. It took me 15 years to get this far.

I don't want to lose what I have here." Sarah sobbed into her father's

chest.

"Sarah, you won't ever lose what you have here. And you're

not starting over, you're just adding to what you already have. I would never send you away and make you start over. This is one of those experiences that will make you a better, stronger person, but, you have to experience it first. You are not alone." He said still holding her close.

By now Meagan and Randy had come to stand on either side of Sarah. Meagan took Sarah's left hand and held it lovingly in hers.

"Are you ready, Sarah?" she asked tenderly with a caring twinkle to her eyes that strengthened Sarah even more than her father's embrace.

"I… I think so." she said, her resolve wavering ever so slightly.

_To tell my baby sister I'll see her in the fall  
Tell Mama that I miss her yeah I should giver her a call  
And make sure that you tell daddy that I'm still his little girl  
Yeah I still feel like I'm where I'm supposed to be  
But don't forget to remember me_

At this Randy took her other hand just as Meagan had. She turned to him, knowing that whatever he said would give her the strength to say good-bye and not look back for fear of losing her composure all over again.

"You can't come back home unless you leave. You can't be missed unless you go. And might I remind you if we don't go now we'll miss the plane. I believe I speak for both Meagan and myself when I say I will not leave without you easily." He said in a kind, reassuring yet firm voice. At that moment she had decided she was ready and nothing, and she meant nothing, was going to stop her.

"You do speak for the both of us." Meagan added affirmatively "So are you up for a challenge?" she said turning back to Sarah with a mischievous, competitive glint in her honey-brown eyes.

"Are you kidding? Have you ever known Sarah to turn down a challenge, ever?" Randy asked sarcastically, yet in a joking tone.

"Of, course I'm ready for a challenge. As long as I have you two by my side I can do anything." Sarah replied with confidence.

"Well then I suppose it would be alright for me to get back on the road, aye?" Mr. Abernathy asked sincerely.

"Yes, Papa. I'll, I mean, we'll be fine. Thanks for always being there." Sarah said with appreciation ringing in her, once again, confident voice. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. Remember to write." he said pulling her close and kissing her forehead gently.

"I will if you will." she said with a smile.

"Bye, Dad." Meagan called as she and Randy started walking farther into the airport.

"Bye, Dad." Randy called shortly after Meagan.

"Good-bye you two. Stay safe. And stick together!" he called as all three disappeared into the crowd, linked hand in hand.

_Tonight I find myself kneelin' by the bed to pray  
Haven't done this in a while so i don't know what to say  
But Lord I feel so small sometimes in this big old place  
Yeah I know there's more important things  
But don't forget to remember me_


	4. Piper!

Chapter 4- Piper!

_Disclaimer: Same old stuff. It's not ours. "Catalyst", isn't ours. It's Anna Nalick's._

_L.A. lights_

_Never shine quite as bright as in the movies_

_Still wanna go?_

_Cause something here_

_In the way that we're constantly moving_

_Reminds you of home_

Draco awoke to the sun shining through his bedroom window. Groggily he stretched and wiped the sleep from his silver-blue eyes as he sat up. It was two days before the beginning of his sixth year.

As he sat thinking about what he was expecting for this year he imagined it would be the same as always. He would have to put up with "Harry Potter: Savior of the Known World" and all his do-gooder friends. Dumbledore continuing to prove his belief that he was completely off his rocker. And of course he would get ample opportunities to mock Granger. And then with his Prefect privileges he would be able to wreck further havoc on his class-mates and generally the whole school. Not to mention he was now captain of the Slytherin quidditch team.

Feeling suddenly like getting out of bed, he pushed the covers off and stalked over to his wardrobe. Examining himself in the mirror he found his platinum-blond hair to be a mess.

'No matter', he thought to himself as he grabbed his wand. 'Quick charm and everything will be in place.'

Now with his hair was in impeccable order he turned his attention to his outfit for today. He felt like being comfortable and laid back today.

'Nothing is happening today, so I can dress casual.' he thought to himself.

He settled on a pair of baggy khaki jeans and a plain black fitted shirt. With his clothes in hand he headed for his bathroom door.

Draco stepped through the bathroom door and swore. Nothing was done as it should have been. Ever since losing Dobby to that filth Potter, the Malfoy household had relied solely upon Piper, an aging house elf, a willing but slow worker.

"Piper!" Draco thundered, staring at the empty towel rack and lack of shampoo on the shower shelf. "Get up here this instant!"

At that he heard a soft 'pop' from behind him, signaling the arrival of the unfortunate house elf.

_So you're taking these pills for to fill up your soul_

_And you're drinking them down with cheap alcohol_

_And I'd be inclined to be yours for the taking_

_And part of this terrible mess that you're making_

_But me… I'm the catalyst._

"You called Young Master Malfoy, sir?" he said with a wary smile.

"Would you care to explain what my bathroom is lacking and why?" Draco drawled dangerously.

"Well, let's see here. Um, well, huh, there doesn't seem to be anything amiss to me. There's the shower and the sink and the loo, everything seems to be in working order…"

"I don't mean that Piper!" Draco interjected "Where are my towels and my shampoo, as well as my toothpaste and brush?" he inquired, outraged.

"Oh, oh dear. Young Master Malfoy, Piper told Mipsy to make sure it was all here, he did. Told Mipsy very important to have everything in place. Told Mipsy exactly how to do it, Piper did." Piper cried, pleading with his extremely angry master.

"And why did you give the job to Mipsy when I specifically gave it to you?" Draco said inching menacingly closer to the terrified house elf.

"Piper had soo much else to do. Piper never would have left it for Mipsy to do if Piper wasn't so busy. Piper is soo sorry Mipsy failed. Piper will go now and get Young Master Malfoy his things." Piper said readying himself for apparition, but Draco caught him by the top of his sack.

Raising Piper to eye level he whispered dangerously in his ear,

"It is not Mipsy who needs punishing it is you." At this Piper began to shake violently. Scared for his life Piper begged, "Young Master Malfoy, please spare Piper. Piper was wrong, but Piper make it right. Piper never make a mistake again. Please don't hurt Piper."

_When you say love_

_Is a simple chemical reaction_

_Can't say I agree_

_Cause my chemicals_

_Left me a beautiful disaster_

_Still loves all I see_

"No, that would be merciful to hurt you." Draco said coldly as he lowered the house elf to the floor.

"Thank you Master… kind Master… benevolent…"

"Shut your mouth and go get my things!" Malfoy yelled, nearly kicking the house elf out of the bathroom.

"Of course, Master, right away…"

"Now!!"

A pop signaled the house elf's departure, and Draco sighed with disgust of the incompetence of the house elves.

'You leave them a simple task and yet even that is too difficult for them to do. And then instead of taking the blame for their shortcomings, they blame it on someone else. It's pathetic, truly pathetic. Why, without us they'd have no idea what to do.' He thought to himself as he waited for Piper's return.

Finally Draco heard a soft 'pop' from the other side of the door. There stood Piper carrying all of Draco's things. Draco stood and walked slowly, deliberately towards the now trembling house elf. Slowly, one by one Draco took his things all the while remaining silent and glaring at the house elf.

Soon the last item was removed from the trembling arms of the distraught house elf.

"Now you know, Piper, that what I say is law. And should be treated as such. Next time you fail me I will not be so forgiving. So I suggest that there be no 'next time.' Do you understand?" Draco drawled coldly.

_So I'm taking these pills for to fill up my soul_

_And I'm drinking them down with cheap alcohol_

_And you'd be inclined to be mine for the taking_

_And part of this terrible mess that I'm making_

_But you… you're the catalyst_

"Piper understands, Master. Piper will not fail again. Piper promises." Piper replied shaking violently.

"Why would I want a lowly house elf's promises? What are they worth to me? I'll tell you what they're worth, less than nothing. All I want from you is your actions. Now get out of my sight before I do something rash!" yelled Draco menacingly.

Piper wasted no time at all. He disappeared without another word. And Draco was relieved, now he didn't have to look at that sniveling, worthless piece of trash any more.

Finding himself alone, finally, he turned his attention back to his original reason for being in his bathroom. Taking a shower. 'Hopefully, after my shower my day will go little more smoothly. Merlin's beard, please let it get better, please.' With a sense of hopelessness he stepped into the shower.

He emerged several minutes later, wet and still feeling quite hopeless. Pushing his hopeless, dreary thoughts to the back of his mind he dried off and dressed.

Emerging from his bathroom he looked around the room. His bedroom was almost a mirror image of his emotions.

With its elegant and regal furnishings it was unmistakably a part of the Malfoy household. The walls were painted shades of deep forest green and black trimmed with silver molding along the ceiling and gray molding on the floor. His floors were made of finely polished wood. On the wall opposite the door and to the right of his bathroom was a large paneled window with a breath-taking view of the front of the Manor grounds. His curtains were a lavish, black velvet material with silver trimming along the edges. His four poster bed took up a large portion of the room from its position in the middle of the wall across from his bathroom. His bed hangings matched the curtains and his bed was covered by a black, silk, goose-down quilt with forest green silk sheets.

Some of his other furnishings included a dark mahogany writing desk with matching chair, armchair and bookcase. The chair was covered in a dark green velvet material and the bookcase was full of various books ranging from volumes of dark magic to wizarding novels. The armchair was large and expensive looking which matched the smaller chair. The wardrobe occupied the space directly to the right of the bathroom door, in front of the large four poster bed. Sharing the wall with the window were the writing desk and chair on the left and the bookcase and the armchair on the right.

_You'll be the vein, you'll be the pain, you'll be the scar_

_You'll be the road rolling below the wheels of a car_

_And all of your thoughts on God…_

_Don't know if I'm strong enough… No_

_You'll Be the vein, you'll be the pain, you'll be the catalyst_

Draco looked about him and nodded with satisfaction. The room reflected him, reflected his status. Highborn, pureblood, heir to Malfoy Manor. It was, in any case, better than any of his companions', never friends, rooms. Speaking of his companions, they were supposed to meet in London at noon.

Not feeling particularly excited or enthused about seeing any of them he strode down to the breakfast nook. The table was laden with a great assortment of foods; eggs, muffins, breakfast meats-everything. With a roll of his eyes, Draco took two sausages and an English muffin, wrapping them up in a cloth napkin and heading to the door in hopes of avoiding his mother.

"Leaving so soon, love?" called his mother from the door behind him. "I was hoping I would at least be receiving a 'good morning' or at least a 'hello' before you left."

Turning around slowly to face his mother he reminded himself to be courteous but restrained. In his eyes, women were only useful for one reason- producing heirs. All things considered, his mother had done poorly at that, too. Draco had no other siblings. No brothers to gain the wealth if Draco should die.

Draco looked straight into his mother's pleading, loving gaze unfazed and unflinching. Coldly, and with no emotion he said "Good Morning, Mother." Then he strode to her and pecked her curtly on the cheek as he exited the nook.

Mrs. Malfoy stood completely still until she heard his footsteps trail up the staircase back to his room then and only then did she finally wilt into a sobbing, shaking mess on the floor where she remained until Piper came to usher her into a chair.

"Why does he have to be so much like his father?" she sobbed into her hands, as Piper rushed to and fro trying to find something to comfort a weeping, distraught Mrs. Malfoy. Quickly he rushed to the fireplace and called for a good friend of his mistress's, Severus Snape.

"Professor, please. My mistress is in need of your assistance. I can not calm her." Piper called desperately

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Piper, pray tell, what upset her?"

"It was Young Master Malfoy, sir. He's in quite a foul mood this morning."

"Now, now Piper. Don't speak poorly of you're superiors."

"Of course, Professor. Piper apologizes."

Then a soft 'pop' sounded behind Piper. Snape turned to him, "Where is she, Piper?"

"In the nook, Professor." He replied.

"Narcissa, what's the matter?" Snape asked, seating himself next to her.

"Severus, when did you get here?" she asked shocked.

"Piper called me. Now tell me what happened."

"Oh, Sev. Where did I go wrong? What kind of mother have I been to allow my son to stray so far from me?" she pleaded. "How did this happen?" Narcissa moaned. "How did I let it happen?"

"Let what happen, Cissa?" Snape asked gently.

"How did I allow Lucius to make my son, my only son into his bloody prodigy?"

"Cissa, look at me. Draco is not Lucius. Draco is his own person."

"Oh, Severus, help me. I need solace and comfort."

"Cissa, you've done everything in you're power to bring Draco up properly, but you've had to fight Lucius the whole way and you know Lucius won't lose to anyone. You've done an honorable job with what was given to you to work with."

'Yes, but I should have stood up to Lucius. I should have tried harder to bring Draco up in such a way that he would look at those around him by their works and deeds not their lineage or wealth. I should have been a protector of my only son not his sacrificer." She sobbed again; she cried so hard her whole body shook.

"No, no, no! Narcissa, please stop this nonsense! It is better for Draco to have a mother that he doesn't understand than no mother at all. You doubt your worth to much. If it were not for you there would be no mercy at all left in that boy's body. Lucius would have beaten it out of him. The boy has good in him yet. All is not lost, Narcissa. He has yet to finish growing. We are not finished growing. He is not dead, he still has a chance. All he needs is someone to be a catalyst to him. Someone to show him how to love. And he still has many years to learn. You have planted the seed and cared for it as much as was in your power; now, Cissa, you must let someone finish what you cannot. Please, Cissa, do not lose faith in him just yet! I have many good feelings about this school year." Severus pleaded with his only friend, knowing that if she did not take his words to heart he could do no more for her.

_These L.A. lights_

_They don't shine quite as bright as back in Frisco_

_Do you wanna though…_

_Still wanna go?_


	5. Indecision

Chapter 5- Indecision

_Disclaimer: If either of us were JK Rowling, would we be bothering with this? Use your minds, people. Same goes for the song, "Consider This", because we're not Anna Nalick either. _

_I've_ _tripped again and things are starting to get interesting  
Don't give me choices cause I can't decide  
My mind is soaked in words  
I've come to terms with all my insecurities  
And purity's no friend of mine_

Back in his sanctuary, Draco wondered at how to pass the time, as he ate this breakfast, of course.

Thinking out loud to himself, 'Well, I don't have to be at London until noon, but of course Malfoys are always fashionably early so then I'll be there at 11:55. Which means that I have approximately… 3 whole hours to be bored out of my ever-loving mind!'

'Not that going will be much of a respite. Oh, no… Unless someone feels that spending the entire day with complete dolts in a place so infested with muggles to be anything besides a complete waste of time and brain cells…'

'Now back to what to do about all this spare time… No need to study, got a feeling this year's in the bag, no real reason to pack that can wait until tomorrow, plus don't want Mother to think I'm getting excited or looking forward to going back, because I'm definitely not. And I don't feel like flying at the moment, not if that means running into Mother again. Probably bawling her eyes out right now.'

'Poor, dependant, frail Mother. It's almost worth pitying her for. She's probably the frailest woman I've ever met. Not to mention the most ungrateful, I mean most men would have gotten rid of her long ago, but not Father, no, he was merciful, he took pity on her and kept her around…'

_And dreaming doesn't do no good  
Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning  
Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me_

'Anyway back on topic, what to do, what to do?... Well I could read for a while or I could… Uhgg, I hate being indecisive. Come on Draco think… what can you do to keep yourself occupied for 3 hours?'

'I got it! I really should reorganize my book case. It really needs it. I haven't allowed a house elf to touch it since Potter went and tricked Father into freeing Dobby. He was the only one I could trust not to mess everything up. And I've just not been up to doing it nor has it been too much of a bother to encourage me to do it. There are probably some books up there I haven't read in years. I bet there are even books up there I didn't know I had. Well, with as many books as I have, I better get started if I want to finish in time. If anything really bugs me it's not finishing something I've started.'

_You're kinda cool but I know better than to break the rules  
Of messin' with a lesson that I'll never learn  
I'll go from bad to worse and later back to better  
But I'll never better bridges that I'm bent to burn_

And so Draco spent the next 3 hours reorganizing his book shelf. And just as he expected he had many, many books he hadn't read in years and even more that he didn't know he had. He decided that before he got anymore he would read all the ones he didn't know he had. He even took the time to catalog all the books he had so he wouldn't have any duplicates. Seeing as he also found many of those. It was a tedious task but it kept him occupied and took his mind off of all the things that had been running through his mind since school ended.

Now that he was finished he turned to the clock that sat on a side table next to his bed.

'11:35, aye. Well, guess I finished just in time. Not that I doubted that I wouldn't. I am Malfoy after all and Malfoy's have an impeccable sense of timing.' He thought to himself as he stood up and straightened his clothes.

_And dreaming doesn't do no good  
Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning  
Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me_

"Accio, shoes." He called and in response he shoes floated across the room and placed themselves in front of him.

'I'll just put on my shoes and go down stairs and see if Mother's picked herself up off the floor, yet. I guess I could ask if she wants any thing. After all she is my mother. And that would definitely make tonight easier. She'll be less predisposed to getting upset again. Maybe I should go a little easier on her tonight. Yes, I think I'll see if I can get her anything.' he thought to himself as he readied himself to leave.

"Mother, I'll be leaving for London in a moment is there anything I could get you?" he asked as he re-entered the breakfast nook where his mother and Professor Snape had spoken hours before. Snape was long since gone, but his mother remained reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Oh, Draco I thought you'd left long ago." she replied astonished at his sudden appearance. Normally she didn't see him again until the next meal. And even then only for a few minutes. "And yes, I would greatly appreciate it if you'd bring me some things I've ordered from Harrods. Oh, Draco, please don't give me that look. It's only a few things. Really, it's only about three or four things."

"Alright if you say so, Mother, but the last time I went in there you'd ordered about twenty or thirty things. And you told me it was only a few things."

"Draco, you are such a wonderfully charming boy. Such a gentleman, just like you're father. Now you take care, love, and remember even if the company isn't satisfactory…"

"…Be satisfactory to the company. I know, Mother, I know." Draco said in a bored tone. Then as he passed his mother on his way out he kissed her gently on the cheek. "I'll be back before dinner, Mother." He called over his shoulder as he walked to the chimney and Floo-powdered himself to London.

"Good-bye, darling." said his mother as she sat at the table and watched his departure knowing that it was all because he didn't want to upset her any further today. Not because he truly meant it.

_This is a warning  
This is a warning  
This is a warning_

'Or maybe he does he just doesn't know it. Though he is such a good actor just like his father.' Which always left her to play the fool. Though now she was quite good at that too. She had to be to live in this house.

'Oh, how I hope Sev was right about this year. I feel him slipping farther from me every day. And what hurts the most is to know that he doesn't see it or feel it. He doesn't know how dark his world really is. It will really hurt him when someone finally opens the door and let's the light in. He'll be shattered. Dear God, I hope he'll forgive me. I couldn't bear it if I lose the only thing I still hold dear.'

"Maybe Sev is right. With Lucius gone. Draco will be free of his influence. Maybe this really is the year. Oh, I only hope it's soon. It's almost time for his induction." she thought aloud.

'What was that, Mistress? Can Piper do anything for his Mistress?" Piper asked from the doorway.

"Oh, Piper, you startled me. No, dear, I was only thinking out loud. Do you think you could clear all this away. I'm not going to be eating anything more for a while?" Narcissa replied as she settled back down again to finish reading the _Daily Prophet_.

"Yes, Mistress, right away." Piper responded as he started to clear away the food and gather the dishes together.

"Oh, and Piper, Thank you ever so much for contacting Professor Snape this morning. I really needed that." She said as she watched the house elf with appreciation radiating from her blue eyes.

"It was nothing, Mistress. To be honest, Piper didn't know what else to do." He replied as he levitated the dishes off of the table. "Piper will have these dishes done in no time. If the Mistress should need Piper the Mistress need only call for Piper. And Piper will be there to assist the Mistress in a flash." He said as he disappeared out of sight, laidened with dishes.

"Thank you, Piper."

_And dreaming doesn't do no good  
Cause I don't wanna lie  
That I'm okay and I'm alright  
I'd rather take it and forget it  
Consider this a warning  
Cause I'll start another fight  
And you'll say its all alright  
I'll wait for the day when you find I'm too much for you, baby  
So lay your hands over me  
And feel what you only see  
But don't bother wasting your time if you're trying to change me  
If you're trying to change me  
If you're trying to change me_


	6. Rendezvous of Unpleasant Nature

Chapter 6- Rendezvous of Unpleasant Nature

_Disclaimer: There are many things that are false. Like aliens. And time machines. And us owning any of the characters or the song in here. ;) (It's "Hanging By A Moment" by Lifehouse for all you music junkies.)_

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

Draco landed inside the Leaky Cauldron, which was really starting to brim over there were so many people in there. Quickly, he worked his way through the crowd to a table in the far back corner. It was here he would wait for Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle. Out of the four Blaise was the least likely to either bore Draco out of his mind or just plain old irritate the snot out of him. The only problem was he had an ego that rivaled Draco's in size, and it showed in the most unpleasant times. Pansy, of course, was a different sort of problem altogether. Every time Draco had the displeasure of seeing her she lived up to her nickname, 'The Human Leech.' It was like she had to be in constant physical contact or she would die on the spot, which wouldn't be so bad if she wasn't Pansy. And Crabbe and Goyle…. well, they were slow, dumb, constantly-hungry, oversized tubs of lard, just as they'd always been. Frankly, Draco really didn't know how they passed their first year of school.

And so he sat in his darkened corner of the cramped wizarding pub. As he sat there in solitude he absently checked his watch, wishing that just once he could not be a Malfoy so he wouldn't have to wait for everyone, then mentally slapped himself for his blasphemous thoughts.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

It was during this session of mental scolding that Blaise walked coolly up and gracefully slumped into the seat next to Draco.

"Oy, Malfoy. Sorry to bring you out of your dream world but we're up for another day around town accompanied by a very unpleasant posse. And I'm not about to let you take the easy way out and leave me to deal with them by myself." He said, after observing Draco stare absently for several seconds.

"Don't remind me," Draco replied, still coming back from his reverie. "I was really hoping you'd let me get away with imagining I was somewhere else all day."

"Nice try. So who's the lucky girl this time? It is a girl isn't it? Please, tell me it's a girl, because if it's not I'm afraid our friendship is over. I know I'm sexy, but I don't swing that way." He said quite seriously.

With a flicker of a smile Draco replied. "Neither do I, neither do I. But it's not a girl. I've just been trying to prepare myself for the sight of Pansy."

_Forgetting all I'm lacking  
Completely incomplete  
I'll take your invitation  
You take all of me now_

"Is it working?"

"Unfortunately not, because there she is. I swear my worst nightmares have nothing on her."

To this they both laughed somewhat maliciously and continued laughing until Pansy took her seat on Draco's left and immediately latched herself to his arm.

"Oh, Drakie-poo, I missed you so much. I don't know how I survived a week without you…. Did you miss me?" Pansy said in an entirely-too-sweet-to-be-authentic voice.

"Three things, Pansy. One, my name is **not **'Drakie-poo', its Draco, and you're never to call me that name again. Two, you're cutting off the circulation in my hand. And three, no, I most definitely did not miss you." he said in utter disgust.

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
Letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Oh, Draco. You don't have to act tough around me. It's ok to miss the girl of your dreams." She said with concern in a voice that dipped of sweetness.

"I wasn't acting, Pansy. And I do have to act this way around you because you are most certainly not the girl of my dreams. My nightmares, maybe, but never my dreams." he said condescendingly.

"Hah-ha, Draco, you're so funny," she cooed.

"I don't think he was joking, Pansy. And would you please let go of him, his hand is likely to fall off any minute you're holding it so tight." Blaise said quietly from across the table.

"Of course he was. Don't be silly, Blaise. You're just jealous. Draco, baby, tell him I'm not hurting you," Pansy replied as she simpered at Draco.

"Don't **ever** tell me what to do, woman," he said angrily. "And once again I wasn't joking," he said as he jerked his arm from her grip.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you_

At this, the table fell silent as they waited for the rest of their party. Pansy made a sad face at Draco who obstinately ignored her, relieved for the first time of his life to see the two fat oafs he counted among his followers enter, both seemingly more clueless than usual.

"It took you long enough," Blaise sneered as the two large boys came to the table.

"We got off at the wrong place," Goyle said, obviously embarrassed.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Draco said impatiently. "I've been waiting around for the lot of you for almost an hour," he said as he exited the booth and imperiously took the lead of the group.

Out they went into Diagon Alley, where the streets had become quite empty because of the weather overhead.

"Where are we going?" Crabbe asked finally from his place in the back of the group.

"Flourish and Blotts for some new writing implements… but it's not like you'd know anything about that," Draco replied scathingly.

Crabbe and Goyle quickly ceased talking, smart enough to realize when Draco was in a bad mood. But Draco seemed to have no luck this day- for when he entered the store he was met with thick crowds. "Good Merlin, can this day get any worse?" he growled as he pushed through the crowds towards the back of the store, ignoring the protests of his entourage as he left them behind.

_There's nothing else to lose_

_There's nothing else to find  
There's nothing in the world  
That could change my mind_

_There is nothing else  
There is nothing else  
There is nothing else_

With a good amount of relief Draco took in the selection of fine quills and inks before him, looking at each appraisingly. Once again, he felt the familiar weight of duty on his shoulders. Even something as simple as buying quills and ink became complicated. Anything less than the best was unacceptable for a Malfoy, especially the heir of the Malfoy estate. He hesitantly reached up, taking a relatively perfect quill made from a simple barn owl and sighed, putting it away again. It was off limits, like so many things. "You owe everything to your family, Malfoy," he silently berated himself. "So suck it up and stop feeling sorry for yourself. You're one of the best, of the purest stock there is. And nothing's more important than that."

_Desperate for changing  
Starving for truth  
Closer to where I started  
Chasing after you_

"Excuse me," a strange voice from behind him said. "I just need to get right here," the stranger said, reaching up to take down the same quill Draco had been just contemplating.

"Oh, sure," he said, quickly stepping aside before he realized what he was doing. But she was too short to reach, "Ah, I'm sorry, but… could you…" she said turning, embarrassedly to Draco.

"Which one did you want?" offering his assistance.

"That one will do. Thanks. Sometimes being short isn't all it's cracked up to be." she said with a smile, which gave Draco an unexplainable feeling of warmth.

"I'm sure it's got it's perks." replied Draco with a flirtatious grin.

"I suppose. I don't have to duck as often and I can get through crowds easier…" she replied, catching on that he clearly listed himself among the perks of being short. "See I told you." he responded, letting her change the course of the conversation.

"So you did." She admitted.

"And, don't tell anyone I told you, some guys like smaller girls." He whispered, stepping closer.

"Really, I never would have guessed, thank you ever so much for telling me." She said, sarcastically, stepping back.

"You're welcome."

_I'm falling even more in love with you  
letting go of all I've held onto  
I'm standing here until you make me move  
I'm hanging by a moment here with you_

"Now for ink," she said, getting back to her quest, with the same splendid smile as she reached up on her tiptoes to get down a bottle of plain black ink. "Can you reach it this time?" he asked, slyly.

"Yes, thank you." she responded, with the bottle snugly in hand.

Draco nodded. "No problem," he replied, smirking.

"Draco!" Pansy said loudly, rushing to him. "There you are, baby," she said, putting her hand on his shoulder. "We couldn't find you…"

"Perhaps," he said coldly to Pansy, his countenance completely changed, "it was because I didn't want to be found."

The blonde haired girl looked strangely at Pansy for a moment then turned away, going off down another aisle, causing Draco to feel a strange sense of disappointment as she left. Almost an after thought, Draco grabbed his normal variety of quills and fine ink. Quickly pushing any feelings aside, he turned to find Blaise looking after the girl with a smirk, and as Draco passed he made sure to knock Blaise on the shoulder, taking his attention away from the girl.

"Come," he said to his followers. "We're leaving this abysmal hole," he announced imperiously as he went to the counter, paid for the merchandise and left, his black cloak billowing about him in the strong wind outside.

Meanwhile, back in the store Sarah watched him go. "How odd," she muttered as she looked out the window to see him go towards the strong wind. "I wonder if all of England's going to be like this."

"Full of total hotties?" Meagan asked, coming next to her sister. "I hope so." Sarah rolled her eyes but had to smile. "Got all of our stuff?"

"Yeah. It cost a small fortune, but it's all here," Sarah replied, producing a large parcel. "Want to go back to the inn?"

"May as well," Randy piped up, coming up behind his two sisters. "It looks like England's about to throw us a welcome party in true English style," he said sarcastically.

Sarah and Meagan looked to the darkening sky above and laughed as the trio walked out, heading down the street to the Leaky Cauldron, all looking forward to settling into their new lives.

_I'm living for the only thing I know  
I'm running and not quite sure where to go  
and I don't know what I'm diving into  
just hanging by a moment here with you  
just hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment  
hanging by a moment here with you_


	7. The Rain and the Train

Chapter 7- The Rain and the Train

_Disclaimer: If you wanted to get right down to it, the only thing either of the authors own is a disproportionate propensity to be lazy and procrastinate. We don't own Harry Potter or his universe._

As she finished packing and double checking her luggage in the room she shared with Randy and Meagan at the Leaky Cauldron, Sarah thought back upon her first whole day in London, trying her hardest not to forget the pleasant span of time.

When they had finally arrived two days prior, their first stop had been at the Leaky Cauldron to check in and drop off their luggage, and then hastily proceeded to do their last minute school supply shopping in Diagon Alley. While eating dinner on their first night in London, the three siblings had discussed their plans for the next day, as well as Meagan's immediate fascination with every good looking guy that crossed her path.

The next day, the siblings had gone site-seeing around London to its famed spots like the London Bridge, the Tower of London, Big Ben, and even Buckingham Palace, from the outside gates, and Piccadilly Circus. It had made for a busy and tiring day, but all in all, Sarah found her first days in Britain to be surprisingly enjoyable. But as she gazed out the window that afternoon, she couldn't help but feel that today would be different. It was, after all, raining. 'What a wonderful omen. The day we board the train for Hogwarts it rains.' She thought to herself as she closed her suitcase and looked towards her siblings.

"Meagan, come on! It's not the end of the world if you don't look absolutely spiffing. We're only going to school, you know. It's not like you'll be walking down the aisle or something. Geez!" Randy called impatiently from in front of the bathroom door.

"Randy, this is my one chance to make a great first impression on people I will know the rest of my educational career. I have to make sure I don't mess it up. It's crucial to my social life at Hogwarts." came Meagan's voice from behind the bathroom door.

"Meagan, we only have 30 minutes to get to the station, or we'll miss the train. And then you won't have to worry about your social life at Hogwarts because you won't have one. So if you're so worried about having a social life you might want to worry less about whether you should wear this lip stick or that mascara and more about just getting there," Sarah called from her seat at the foot of a bed.

"Alright, alright! I'm out! Let's go! I don't want to miss the train," said Meagan as she stepped into the room done up more than either Sarah or Randy had seen her for a long time.

"Uh-uh," Randy said. "You got near an hour in there, you can let me take five minutes to brush my teeth," he objected.

"But Randy-!" Meagan started, but was cut off by the slam of the door in her face.

Sarah stood and snapped her fingers in front of Meagan's face to get her twin's attention. "Got everything?" Sarah, the voice of reason asked. Meagan just nodded dumbly. "Good," Sarah continued. "Come on, we'll go and get a taxi or something. Bring your things," she added, seeing Meagan's expression. "Randy!!" she yelled, beating at the door to the bathroom. "We're going down, we'll meet you outside!" She was answered by a garbled word that sounded close to a yes. "Alright, let's go," she said brightly as she went down the stairs.

There was a loud clatter behind her causing Sarah to turn, only to see Meagan holding one of her many cases of luggage with a look of dismay, its contents scattered across the stairs. "Ugh!" Meagan said, frustrated, as she tried to scoop everything back in. Sarah quickly deposited her things at the bottom of the stairs and hurried back up to help her sister shove things haphazard into the large suitcase. "Dumb latch," Meagan said as they finally were able to close the thing. "It's all loose now."

"It'll be fine," Sarah said, taking another one of Meagan's bags for herself before picking up her two suitcases and walking out to the sidewalk and waving down a cab. The driver looked at the two girls with a good amount of confusion but opened up his trunk obligingly and began to help the two girls shove their belongings (mostly Meagan's) into the small trunk of the car. Just as he had thought that was the last of it, Randy came walking quickly up with his two large suitcases. "Room for two more?"

"No," the cab driver said, a look of shock on his face. "No, no. Those will have to go in the back with you lot," he said, making a face.

"No matter," Sarah said as Meagan slipped into the back seat, only to have one of Randy's heavy suitcases plopped on her lap. "Scoot over, sis," he said, sitting next to Meagan and placing the other on his legs before looking over at Sarah. "Guess you get to sit up front," he said with a small shrug, to which Meagan only glared at Randy for saddling her with his bag while her sister went Scott free.

"Where to?" the frazzled cabbie finally asked once the three had settled themselves in.

"Erm… King's Cross Station?" Randy said, trying to remember.

"Right," the cabbie said, quite relieved. "Off we go," he said, then quickly merged into the long line of cars.

"I hope we got everything…" Meagan began with a frown. "I mean, I think I got all my stuff, but some of my suitcase was still kinda empty…"

"Meagan, don't you dare complain about empty space. You made sure all that was filled up when you took us into every stinking clothing shop in London," Randy muttered.

"What? I just wanted to look…"

"And buy a new wardrobe," Randy shot back. "For heavens sake, Meagan, we went into at least half a dozen shops that didn't even sell things for women."

"What? They had good sales…" Meagan said defensively. "Besides, I was going to get you something for your birthday," she added.

"The only thing you got were phone numbers from the guys who were in there shopping," Sarah said, turning in her seat to look at the pair.

"And I don't swing that way, Meg, so don't even think of putting those together as a birthday present," Randy said with a good natured grin.

"Ha ha, funny," Meagan replied. "You're no better, pulling pranks on the Royal Guard…"

"You can't come to London and not, Meagan!" he protested.

"Uh-huh. Sure. I'm just glad the guy didn't do anything…" Meagan said as she shook her head.

"Enough!" Sarah finally said with a grin. "It looks like we're here, anyway," she said, watching the driver park the car.

"Kings Cross," the driver said, coming out of the car. "Shall I help you with your luggage?" he asked wearily.

"No, thanks," Randy said. "I think we can manage," he replied as he paid the man and took the things out of the trunk and put them on a trolley Sarah had managed to find.

Ten minutes later the three of them found themselves on the magical platform, still amazed at the brick wall which had become as permeable as water as they walked through. "Come on!" Randy called urgently. "They're getting on!"

The three quickly unloaded their things and got on the train, finding a compartment for them and sat gratefully after storing their luggage.

As they sat in their compartment, Meagan again began checking and rechecking her appearance. To which Randy simply rolled his eyes and Sarah was far to occupied to notice as she was busy watching the crowds inside and outside of the train.

"Sarah, do you think my hair tie matches my blouse? I should have worn my blue sneakers, I knew it. But, no! I had to wear my pink ones." Meagan said, to Randy's annoyance.

"Huh, oh, Meagan you look fine. You always do. Stop worrying." Sarah replied, coming out of her reverie.

"Are you sure? Cuz I feel like I'm missing something."

"You are… a brain. And the common sense it takes to know when to stop." Randy exclaimed from beside Meagan.

"Geez, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. And if I didn't have a brain I wouldn't be alive. Silly." Meagan responded, feeling very proud of her ability to make an excellent come back, in her mind.

"Randy, chill. It'll be ok. You know the image-conscience stage only lasts until she sees some 'oh so gorgeous guy'" Sarah remarked form the other side of the compartment.

"Easy for you to say. You just happened to get to take a nice shower and get ready without being in a big rush. And you seemed to be quite preoccupied this morning." Randy retorted.

"Oh, Randy, your hair is a mess. Here, let me fix it for you." Meagan said cheerfully as she reached for her brother's hair.

"No, you leave me alone!" Randy shouted while squirming away from his younger sister. "Don't touch me! Don't even think about it, you hear? No!"

"Meagan, honestly, leave him be. And Randy, try not to be so loud. And for your information, I've just been thinking a lot lately." Sarah replied absent-mindedly.

Randy and Meagan both opened their mouths to argue, but were interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!' Sarah said as she bounced up from her seat next to the window.

"Hmph!" replied an agitated Meagan, crossing her arms over her chest.

Ignoring her sister, Sarah stood and worked the latch on the door. "Oh, 'ello," Sarah as she opened the compartment door to see three young men.

"Er, hello. My name's Cormac McLaggen. And I just happened to notice that we haven't met before. And, you see, I know almost everyone at Hogwarts. So, of course, you can imagine my surprise to see someone I don't know," said the handsome boy in the middle, who seemed to be the ring leader of the group. "So I thought I'd remedy that situation as quickly as possible," he added with a grin.

"Well it's… very nice to meet you, Cormac. I'm Sarah. And this is my twin sister Meagan and my older brother Randy. We're from Australia," Sarah replied politely.

"The pleasure is all mine," he replied smoothly as he placed a small kiss on the back of her hand. "Perhaps you'd like to join me in our compartment? We could get to know each other better…"

"Actually, I'd rather stay here with my family. But thanks for the offer," Sarah replied, retracting her hand from his grip.

"It was my pleasure. Maybe I can show you up to the castle when we arrive," McLaggen replied, gracefully recovering his poise after its minor falter.

"Maybe," she agreed. "Thank you again for stopping by to check on us," Sarah said before turning to shut the door again.

"I'll see you then," He said, more of a statement than a question as he turned to leave.

She waited patiently by the door as he and his entourage left for their own compartment. Checking the hall once more for other passersby that might be interested in dropping by to be friendly, she noticed the boy she'd bumped into at Flourish and Blotts on her first day in London. As he passed she smiled politely with recognition and he nodded back in returned. But as he continued on she couldn't help but notice the girl that seemed to be permanently attached to his arm and the sour expression that seemed to be directed at her. Shaking off the feeling as nothing she closed the door.

"What was that all about?" demanded a red-faced Meagan. "And why in the world did he seem to be ignoring me? And who was that boy you smiled at?"

"Meagan, calm down. It was nothing. I have no idea why he was acting like that. I don't read minds, you know. So I have no idea why he paid so much attention to me, but if you were listening I tried to bring the two of you to his attention," Sarah said defensively. "You know I don't feel comfortable in the spotlight. And if there was a way to go back in time and put you in my shoes, I would have done it. But there isn't. And the other boy I bumped into the other day at Flourish and Blotts when I got my quills. Remember, you saw him too... made a comment about England 'being full of total hotties'? I was only being friendly. The smile was just one between acquaintances. Nothing more, nothing less. I don't even know his name, and I can assure you he doesn't know mine! So don't get upset with me. I did turn Cormac down, after all. So there," she replied, quite offended by her sister's questioning.

"I still don't understand why you are all of a sudden getting all the attention!" Meagan variably whined. "Especially since I'm the one that put so much effort into her appearance this morning and all you did was get dressed the same way you always do. It's just not fair," Meagan responded.

"Look, I'm sorry you're not having the best day today. But it's not _my_ fault! I told you I didn't ask for this to happen. I'd much rather it was _you_ he asked to go with him instead of me. I don't understand this anymore than you do, so stop getting all huffy about nothing!" said Sarah, sitting back down next to the window.

"Yeah, Meagan, leave Sarah alone. It's not her fault," Randy added, coming to Sarah's aid.

"Oh, yeah! Go ahead and take her side why don't you! I don't know why I even thought you'd take my side- You never do. You two always take each other's side. No one ever takes mine," Meagan fumed as she stood. "So if you don't mind, I'm going to find the Trolley Lady," she shouted as she exited the compartment.

"Arrrggghhh! Why does she always do that?! It's so irritating! Sometimes I have a hard time remembering that we're twins. She's so… so… _different_ from me! Sometimes I can't even understand her!" Sarah exclaimed, rubbing her head in agitation.

"I know. But remember, today is a big day for Meagan. Or, at least, in her mind it is. And so she's really stressing out. And we both know how she gets when she's stressed. The littlest thing can set her off. And what just happened was just one of those things, apparently," Randy said, trying to comfort Sarah.

"I know, I know. But it's still so… aggravating," sighed Sarah as she put her head against the cool window.

And so the two siblings sat awaiting the reappearance of their sister. Soon enough the train was moving toward its destination. After a long while, Sarah got worried enough about her sister's failure to return that she stood up to go look for her, thinking Meagan had gotten lost and couldn't find her way back. Just then Meagan stepped through the door with treats in hand.

"I was just going to look for you. I thought maybe you'd gotten lost," Sarah explained, responding to Meagan's confused look.

"Oh. Well, I wasn't lost…. It just took longer to find the trolley than I'd expected. And… I just wanted to apologize about earlier I didn't mean what I said. It's just… I got so caught up with how much I wanted to fit in that I forgot what's more important. Being kind to the ones that love me just the way I am," Meagan mumbled. "Soo… Do you forgive me?" she asked, staring adamantly at her shoes.

"Of course, we do! We know that today's a big day for you, so don't worry about us. But..." Sarah said with a grin, "I know I want some of those chocolate frogs and I'm sure Randy wouldn't pass up the opportunity to share some of those licorice wands with you." she added, turning the conversation away from previous events.

"I certainly wouldn't mind at all!" called Randy from his seat across form Sarah.

"Thanks, you guys. I knew I could count on you." Meagan replied as she gave out some of the candy to her siblings.

"No problem. Thanks for the candy," Randy said as he unwrapped the candy in his hand. "Mmmm. You know, I love licorice wands!" he added, happily munching on his licorice wand.

"We know." The twins cried in unison, causing the three to burst out laughing. And so went the rest of the train ride.


	8. Of Sortings and Feasts

Chapter 8- Of Sortings and Feasts

_Disclaimer: You know, all this professing of the fact that we're not rich and famous has really hurt our self image. Can't we go without saying that neither Avril Lavigne's "Complicated" or Rowling's amazing world belong to us??_

_Uh huh, life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is  
Cause life's like this  
Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is_

"Oye! You the new students?" called a tall girl with brilliant red hair that, unfortunately, was currently in the process of being plastered to her head.

Randy turned, about to roll his eye and shoot off some snarky comment towards the girl about 'new kids', but stopped short when he saw her.

Meagan sighed, recognizing the look on Randy's features even before Randy could identify the emotions tied to them, and stepped in front of him. "Yes, we are," she replied politely enough, though inwardly she was just as unhappy about her manner of addressing the siblings as Randy was.

"I'm Cassie Watters, Head Girl this year. Professor McGonagall asked me to come find you…"

"Of course. Erm… do we need to bring our luggage with us?" Sarah asked uncertainly.

"Oh, no. It'll be sent up later and put in your dormitories," she said easily. With a smile she ushered the three in front of her towards a tall, wiry older woman wearing a tartan scarf and an old cloak which she had obviously charmed to repel rain. Sarah could, without even looking over at her twin, tell that her opinion of England was fading quickly.

"Are you the Abernathy's?" the woman asked, not unkindly, though her severe looks seemed to tell a different story altogether.

The three just stood there for a moment in silence, a little startled by the sudden appearance of horseless carriages and an enormous man who looked at least part, if not all, giant. Sarah was the first to break out of her reverie, looking up with what, after later reflection she would deem was probably a fabulous imitation of a deer caught in the headlights. "Oh! Er, yes," she finally managed to stammer, feeling tongue tied by the intimidating figures before her.

"Very good," McGonagall replied, no nonsense. "Come. The headmaster is waiting to meet you."

Those few words were enough to cause all of the siblings' hearts to stop for a moment in trepidation of what they would find in meeting the illustrious Albus Dumbledore in person. It was only the woman- professor, they all inwardly reminded themselves- who pulled their attention back to the present. She hurried them into a nearby carriage, telling them something that none of them really heard. Closing the door, they were all suddenly on their way.

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

Sooner than any of them would've liked, they felt the carriage come to a halt, and they were surprised to see the carriage door open, revealing a white-bearded man with twinkling eyes. "Thank you," Meagan said uncertainly, stepping out, her siblings not far behind her. "Er, could you direct us to the Headmaster? We heard he was waiting… you see, we're new…"

"Of course, Miss Abernathy," the man said. "I'm pleased to inform you that you've quite found him. And I assure you, I wasn't waiting very long at all."

Meagan blanched, her face turning a bloodless white before turning bright crimson. "I… I'm so sorry…" she stammered.

"No trouble at all. I must admit, it's quite refreshing for someone not to know who I am," he said kindly.

"You wanted to see us?" Sarah asked quickly, trying to avert Dumbledore's attention from her twin in an effort to relieve Meagan slightly.

"Yes, I did request your presence for a short time after your arrival. Would it please you to accompany me to the Great Hall for a brief introduction of Hogwarts?" inquired the Headmaster, who seemed to be quite tickled by Meagan's blunder and all the more so by her recovery or lack thereof.

"It would please us very much, Professor. Let me introduce myself. I'm Sarah and this is my twin sister, Meagan, and…"

"Her older brother, Randy." he interjected, before Sarah could finish the introductions, while producing his hand.

"It is then my pleasure to welcome you to Hogwarts as well as to meet you." replied the amused Headmaster, shaking Randy's hand firmly. "Come, let's make our way to the Hall. I seem to be quite famished."

"I like him already." announced Randy to his sisters as Dumbledore turned to lead the way.

"I can tell. All anyone has to do to get you to like them is mention food and you're hooked." commented Sarah laughingly.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

"Sarah… Thanks for covering me. I feel like such an idiot right now. I don't know what I was thinking." Meagan, while examining her hands in a way only an extremely embarrassed person could.

"No worries. You know me; always there to help you up when you take a spill," she replied somewhat sarcastically, "But I wouldn't worry too much, Meg, I would have done the same thing if you hadn't done it first."

"Thanks it's good to know that someone has my back."

"Hurry up you two! He said there's food!" shouted Randy from his position on the front steps of the castle.

"Hold your horses, Randy. You act like you won't ever be able to eat again if you don't get there right now." joked Sarah, wrapping her cloak closer around her self as the rain began to fall harder.

"You never know, Sarah, maybe there's an elf in there that keeps track of things like that." commented Meagan, finishing the joke.

The siblings met up with Dumbledore once again inside the large oak doors where he had paused to dry his cloak and straighten his hat. While leading them to the Great Hall he explained the four house system as well as house points.

"Now that you know the order of things, let's get you sorted before the other students have the chance to interrupt." Dumbledore said with his normal twinkle and encouraging smile, while he held the beautiful doors open to them.

"This place is amazing." Sarah sighed in awe.

"Yeah… totally." Meagan said through a gaping mouth.

"I thought he said there was food." whispered Randy, through the side of his mouth.

"There will be, young man. As they say, patience is a virtue." Dumbledore stated from behind Randy's shoulder. "Come, we are running short on time."

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Randy promptly turned as red as the banners that hung over one of the four large tables that occupied the vast hall that stood formidably before the three increasingly overwhelmed siblings. Sarah and Meagan had to practically drag Randy through the door as well as wrench their own eyes away from the incredible sight that baited their attention.

"I didn't know he was there. I swear, I didn't." Randy said in an unusually small voice.

"It's ok. We seem to have a knack from making fools of ourselves today." Sarah said trying to soften the blow.

"Thanks. Lots of help coming from the only one of us that hasn't totally and undeniably made irreversible mistakes today." came the snide and sharp remark from Meagan, who, unlike Randy, had recovered the power of speech.

"I hope I haven't caused the three of you a disservice with my remarks. It would be quite dreadful to start off a new year in a new place with nobody to turn to," commented Dumbledore gravely.

"Oh, no. It's not you, Professor. It's alright." Sarah replied, trying to convince herself that it would be.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like your something else_

_Where you are and where it's at_

_You see you're making me_

_Laugh out when you strike a pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You're not fooling anyone when you become_

Dumbledore gave her a piercing gaze which caused Sarah to squirm slightly before he turned and resumed leading the three siblings, all keeping their mouths quite firmly shut this time, through a small door at the far end of the hall to an antechamber no bigger than an oversized closet. "I'm afraid you must suffer through the mundane process of sorting before we get to the fun part of eating," he said, winking at Randy as he said this. Randy blushed a shade redder, but to his relief the older man had already turned and had produced a ratty hat, holding it up at arm level, and looked at them expectantly. "Well, who shall we have first?" Dumbledore asked kindly enough.

"Erm, me, I suppose," Randy said, stepping forward in a mad attempt to perhaps save a bit of face with the Headmaster. "What exactly do I need to do?" he asked as Dumbledore motioned for him to sit on a small stool.

"Just put the hat on and we'll see what house you're suited for. Nothing taxing, I assure you," Dumbledore said kindly.

Randy nodded hesitantly, feeling the old hat fall squarely on his head and, not knowing what to expect, quite nearly jumped out of the seat when he heard a new voice in his ear.

"Mm, brave, aren't you. But cunning too. So much potential in you… a good heart, not terribly bright... no offense, boy, no offense. Another it must be for SLYTHERIN!" the voice shouted. Randy felt the hat leave his head and he stood up on shaking legs to see his sisters both looking at the hat in a mix of fright and curiosity.

"Next?" Dumbledore asked, seemingly oblivious to the siblings' reactions to the thing he held in his hand. Sarah nudged Meagan forward, still trying to accept that the hat Dumbledore was now putting on her sister had quite unabashedly _spoken_ not two seconds earlier. A moment more passed, and the hat's seam which served as a mouth of a sort opened again this time to shout "GRYFFINDOR!" quite loudly. Sarah was in a daze as Randy pushed her forward onto the stool, and suddenly there was the same voice in her ear as she had heard before.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

"Ah, clever one, aren't you. A twin, ah, yes… but not one to stay on the sidelines and watch. Not afraid of getting your hands dirty in order to get what you want, are you? Devious, too. Ah, like your brother. Loyal, yes, but a Slytherin can combine the two quite nicely. Yeeesss…. Indeed…. In that case, you must belong in-"

"Surely she'll be the same as you," Randy whispered when the hat took longer than it had on the other two. "You're twins, after all."

So when the hat opened its seam and shouted "SLYTHERIN!" so loudly the siblings all cringed, all three had looks of astonishment on their faces. For the names the hat had shouted out not to match for Sarah and Meagan was quite certainly a shocker to all three.

"Ah… Interesting. Not the first time," Dumbledore commented as he placed the hat gently back on the stool Sarah had just vacated. "Well, well. An interesting year it's shaping up to be! Those will be your houses for the rest of your time at Hogwarts. Of course, you'll see each other at meals and perhaps the occasional class, and naturally on break time, but your housemates will become a second family. Now, I'm sure your housemates will quite inform you of your respective house's history, so I'll spare you all that. Your luggage will be brought up to your dormitories and I'll show you to your tables. Then we'll begin the sorting and the feast. Acceptable?" he asked merrily, seemingly oblivious to the siblings' shock.

"Sounds great," Meagan said weakly, the realization that she was the odd one out, without anyone she knew in the same house as her. At least Sarah would have Randy. Sarah glanced worriedly at her twin, taking her hand reassuringly for a moment before following the aging man, who was surprisingly spry despite his ancient looks, out the door once more and to the tables. Meagan left Randy and Sarah, looking quite miserable as she sat under the red banners, leaving her siblings to continue on to sit under the deep green banners on the other end of the hall. Other students began to pour in within minutes, the din in the hall rising to such a point that neither sibling could get much across, and as the flurry of activity finally died down, it was only to be replaced by a parade of young children into the hall, on whom the process the Abernathy's had just endured was being repeated on. The final one had been sorted into Hufflepuff and gone to sit under the bright golden flags over the next table when Dumbledore stood and began to speak; giving the shortest and possibly oddest speech that Sarah, Randy, and Meagan could ever remember hearing, especially from one so well admired as Albus Dumbledore was.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

"My God, he's battier than ever. And they call that kook the Headmaster," muttered the boy with long, platinum hair a few seats down from Sarah, causing both Randy and Sarah to turn and look at him.

"You're right, of course. If only they'd get rid of him," agreed the dark haired boy who sat next to him. "Has your father said anything, Draco-?"

"Shut up, Zabini!" hissed the blonde. "Nobody's supposed to know anything about that, including you…" Sarah watched as the blonde boy's gaze shifted towards her and Randy, who were currently staring at him. "Can I help you?" he asked snidely.

"Oh… no, no," Sarah said quickly. "Wait… actually, yes, you can." She added, watching the boy turn away. "Albus Dumbledore is one of the most respected wizards in the world. You have no right to-"

"Oh, go join Potty where you belong," the dark haired boy said indifferently.

"I beg your pardon!"

"You've got it, then. Consequently… or, rather, inconsequently, who are you? I don't remember seeing you here before."

"I.. I'm new," Sarah mumbled.

"Which would explain it. Wonder what we did to get the misfortune of having you and the statue next to you in this house," the boy continued.

"Watch it, mate. No one's said anything against you so I'd recommend you back off before you get into more trouble than you can handle." Randy warned.

"Oh, I'm positively quaking. What are you going to do, glare at me? Because that seems to be all you're very capable of," Blaise said, egging Randy on.

_Chill out whatcha yelling' for?  
Lay back it's all been done before  
And if you could only let it be  
you will see  
I like you the way you are  
When we're drivin' in your car_

_and you're talking to me one on one but you've become_

Randy made to stand, causing Sarah to have to quickly wrench him down. "Stop it! He's not worth it," she hissed, giving him a look.

"I won't stand for him to insult us like that," Randy growled.

"You're right. You won't be _standing _until we're ready to go to bed," Sarah said in mock sweetness. "Really, Randy. Leave it. It's just not worth getting in trouble our first day here."

"Yeah, listen to the little bird. She's just a little goodie-goodie. Making sure no one gets hurt." Blaise said snidely.

Before anyone could stop her, Sarah landed a quick upward blow on Blaise's snide nose.

Shocked, Blaise cupped his hands around his nose. "I think she broke my nose." in a voice that confirmed his accusation.

"It was the least I could do to repay you for your warm welcome," Sarah snarled ,turning to Randy, who sat as shocked as Blaise and Draco at Sarah's action, "Sorry, Randy, I've suddenly lost my appetite."

"Good Night, all," she called as she exited the Great Hall.

The three boys all stared after her as she left the hall, and Sarah could feel the stares of a majority of the student body on her back as she left. Unable to suppress a smile, she was up two flights of stairs already before she realized a key problem: she had never been in Hogwarts in her life, and had no idea where she was.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back like you can't relax  
You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

"Crap," Sarah said, looking around the very nondescript corridor. Looking at the wall, she saw an old man in one of the paintings looking at her inquisitively. "Erm, excuse me!" she said as politely as she could to him. "I mean… do you know where the Slytherin rooms are?"

"I cannot say," the man in the portrait replied.

"Oh, come on. Please?" Sarah pleaded. "I'm new, you see, and I don't know where I'm going…"

"It is against the rules, madam," the man replied stonily.

"Oh, fine," Sarah said, in a bad mood now as she went down the stairs and sat on one of the steps where she could see the Great Hall.

Little did she know that inside the Slytherin table was in turmoil.

"She broke my nose!!" Blaise said again. "Little wench broke my nose!"

"No great loss, Zabini," Draco said with a smirk.

"But… You!" Blaise said, turning on Randy. "She belong to you?"

"She's my _sister_," Randy said with a tiny smirk. "So in a way, yes."

"Do you always let her handle the dirty work?" Draco asked.

"How about you just shut up," Randy snarled.

"Oh, original. And Mummy would be so despondent, you didn't say please," Draco said flippantly.

Randy tensed at the mention of his mother. "Careful, boy. Or I'll be giving you somefing to match your friend's," Randy said, accent slipping, his voice holding no semblance of kindness or understanding.

For once, Draco found himself heeding the boy's warning and stopped the conversation. "Fine. Zabini, go to the hospital wing. Honestly, the sight of all that blood is enough to turn my stomach."

"But… But…"

"Go!" Draco said angrily as he watched his 'friend' leave, offering no assistance of any sort to him.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_

Sarah, who had returned once more to the Great Hall in defeat, was able to observe the entire exchange. She looked at Draco with a mixture of disgust and anger. This all-too-familiar boy seemed to be devoid of human emotion, believing anything and everything was beneath him. His utter lack of deference towards whom she had previously assumed to be his friends actonished her. The more she studied him, though, she was increasingly disgusted with what she saw.

"You… who do you think you are, anyway?" she said quietly to the boy. "That's abominable behavior. You should be ashamed," she said.

"Who do I think I am? Draco Abraxus Malfoy. Heir of the Malfoy family, one of the purest of the pureblood families of Europe," he hissed. "We can trace our family to Merlin himself. So I'd strongly advise you to remember who you're talking to, girl. You're rather out of your league," he growled at Sarah, all warm feelings gone in light of her upbraid.

Sarah looked at him with revulsion. "What a shame that such an honor be wasted on a piece of common rubbish like you," she hissed back at him. "A name doesn't give you leave to treat people worse than the dirt on your slimy boots," she said with venom, stepping closer.

Draco appraised her for a moment then broke into a cold, sinister grin. "Why do I even acknowledge you? Muggle-loving scum such as yourself don't deserve the time of day," he said.

"Why, you… I'm as pureblood as yourself! Yet you don't see me going around stomping on people like they were unworthy of my presence!" Sarah seethed, her blood boiling.

Randy, who had the entire time observed the ongoing altercation from his place between his sister and this donkey, stood. "Come on," he said quietly to Sarah. "No use wasting your time on him," not wanting his sister to make a scene, as she was apt to do, and already had.

Sarah begrudgingly let her brother lead her away from the table, leaving Draco sitting prettily back in his seat. "Stupid woman," he muttered as he cut into his pudding. "Thinking she has the right to correct me in front of the others. Nobody does that. Not to a Malfoy," he swore quietly.

_Why you have to go and make things so complicated?  
I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated  
Life's like this you, you fall and you crawl and you break  
and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
you promised me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
no no no_


	9. Author's Note

Hey guys,

First off, we'd like to thank all of you for reading this story and would especially like to thank those who have reviewed.

Second, we have noticed that the formatting in some of the chapters is off. We are currently trying to fix the problem but it is for some reason much harder than it would seem.

Lastly, we are currently working on Ch.9. We know it's been a while but with being college students who don't attend the same school it can be difficult. However, we will continue to work throughout the summer and hopefully finish this chapter and begin the next before school begins again.

Thanks Again and Bests Wishes,

Cutebookworm and Writeonkate

Edit-

All changes have been made. There are still some things that aren't where they should be but we'll live. We'd like to bring to you're attention that the artist's names have been mentioned in the disclaimers for those who needed/wanted them and even for those who couldn't care less because they already knew who did the songs. Also note that minor changes have been made in the way of editing… because, as most of you have probably noticed, we are not perfect. Thanks again for your patience and time.


	10. Monday's are Monstrous

Chapter 9-

Disclaimer: You guys know the deal… if you can find it in a HP book or on rhapsody it's not ours… "Why Does It Always Rain on Me" is provided by Travis.

_I can't sleep tonight  
Everybody saying everything's alright  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of all these lights_

Sarah awoke the next morning with a pounding headache and a knot in her stomach. She knew that her first impression with her housemates wasn't exactly something to be proud of. And although she would much rather have stayed in bed she decided to face the day with the best smile she could muster and went to get ready for her first day of classes.

Meagan, however, awoke refreshed and excited. She donned her new robes and eagerly headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Her first night at Hogwarts was spent amidst a crowd of new faces all eager to know about their new fifth-year. She made instant friends with two girls named Parvati and Lavender and couldn't help but noticed the attention of a shy young man that sat a few seats away.

'Yes', Meagan told herself, 'Hogwarts is everything I hoped it would be and more.'

The two sisters were able to meet each other outside the Great Hall and looked at their schedules together. In frustration Sarah noted that they only had three classes together; Potions, Transfiguration, and Herbology.

"Lovely, simply lovely," Sarah exclaimed under her breath, "I totally blew it last night and now, as if being friendless isn't enough, I get to endure my oh-so-charming housemates alone. I knew I should have stayed in bed."

"Oh, come now, Sarah. It can't be that bad. I'm sure things will get better," Meagan said encouragingly.

"Maybe you're right… I'll try to look for the silver lining, however much I doubt its existence." Sarah sighed, glumly.

_Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I can't avoid the lightning_

But Meagan was so dreadfully wrong. Sarah ate breakfast alone; Randy ate with Cassie, who Randy realized, after he was able to untie his tongue, had much more to her than just the ability to dazzle even when soaked to the bone. Needless to say Sarah's mood was no brighter when she entered her first class, Potions. Her spirits plummeted further when Professor Snape paired her with the infamous Mr. Malfoy, which, Sarah was convinced, he did purely out of spite.

"I _refuse_ to work with that… that _filth_!" Draco exclaimed with indignation. "She probably can't even manage a boil cure potion, let alone a Confusing Concoction!"

"Your thoughts, Miss Abernathy?" Snape inquired.

"I don't believe the quality of my work would be affected either way, Professor." Sarah answered, truly caring very little.

"Very well, Miss Abernathy, I trust your judgment and I have too little patience with such things to force you to work together. Therefore, you each shall work alone." Snape replied dully.

Draco turned to Sarah with a smug sneer, satisfied that he had won. 'Oh, I'll get you yet, Malfoy. I have a special trick up my sleeve for rotten pigs like you.' thought Sarah venomously.

"He's so wrong about her." Meagan whispered to Ron, whom she'd been paired with, "Sarah got top marks in every course of Potions she's ever taken and she even got advanced placement because she's so good. She even tutored seventh-years back in Australia."

"Malfoy acts like he earns all his grades in this class but it's rumored that Snape's padded some of his grades."

"I suppose it's his loss then. Serves him right." Meagan replied.

_I can't stand myself  
I'm being held up by an invisible man  
Still life on a shelf when  
I got my mind on something else_

The minutes ticked by slowly and before most of the class had really had the opportunity to perfect their potions, the dismissal tone rang through the echoing dungeons. Eager to escape the confines of the classroom, students hastily packed up their belongings and, dipping a sample of their potion into a glass beaker, laid their potion on Snape's desk and hurriedly left, lest any potion (or their professor's wrath) exploded.

Snape briskly approached Draco, placing a firm hand upon the boy's shoulder, stopping him from leaving. "A word with you, Mr. Malfoy," he said his voice quiet. Draco looked at his professor with a hint of confusion, but seeing no alternative he sat moodily in his seat, waiting as the rest of his classmates filed out, some pointing out his delayed departure with sniggers and jeers, automatically assuming that Draco was being held for a poor performance. Draco had to satisfy himself with simply watching as Snape hastened the departure of a couple students who were desperately attempting to salvage their potions, which were to far gone to even bother with. After Snape had disdainfully pointed this fact out to the pair, he effectively cleared the classroom, and approached his office, turning back in order to give Draco a look that clearly communicated that he should follow.

"Professor, I-" Draco began as he followed Snape down the cavernous hall that led to Snape's private office.

"You will hold your protests until we reach my office, Mr. Malfoy," Snape said coolly. Removing his wand from his inky robes, Snape muttered an unintelligible incantation that caused the doorknob to glow first yellow, then pink, then finally return to its original color. Snape waited only the shortest moment to open the door and usher Draco inside, shutting the door firmly behind him before situating himself once more behind his desk. "Mr. Malfoy," Snape began, "It is my impression that you have the belief that that little tantrum in class would be rewarded by your ability to work independently for the remainder of the year."

Draco frowned, knitting his pale eyebrows. "I am more than capable of the work, Professor…"

"Yes, but what makes you think that you have gained sufficient favor over the rest of the class for that outburst to go unchallenged? You know as well as I that as your professor, I am bound not to show any favoritism, and while I have shown some favor in the past, letting this go surpasses even my own boundaries," Snape said, raising an eyebrow in a sort of challenge for Draco to protest.

Seeing where the conversation was inevitably leading, Draco felt it only right for him to protest and interject his feelings on the matter. "But it is no less than _punishment_ for me to be forced to work with that… upstart!" he argued.

"You have known Ms. Abernathy for all of a day and yet you can pass that critical judgment on her so assuredly?" Snape said with an emotion that could almost be called amusement, except that Severus Snape was never _amused_.

_Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I can't avoid the lightning_

While Draco could point out a thousand things wrong with his professor's last statement, not the least of which was the hypocrisy of it all, he made the decision that it would not help his cause to do so. Instead, he settled for a mild eye roll and then prepared himself to argue his case, but was instead cut off once more.

"Mr. Malfoy, I understand your displeasure with being partnered with Miss Abernathy," Snape said, uncharacteristically understanding. "And while I cannot simply allow you to go the entire year working independently, I could allow you to earn your independence in a way. Since your primary argument, I assume, lies not in character but rather in ability," he said, pausing a moment as though daring Draco to say otherwise. "…I will propose a wager of sorts to you. If you are, indeed, a more competent student than Miss Abernathy, I will ensure that, so long as it is in my power to do so, you will never have to work with her. However, if indeed Miss Abernathy is a better potions student than you, it is within my rights to pair you two together for this year and potentially subsequent years," he said.

Seeing no better option, Draco reluctantly agreed.

_Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
And why is it raining so?  
It's so cold  
I can't sleep tonight  
Everybody's saying everything's all right  
Still I can't close my eyes  
I'm seeing a tunnel at the end of the lights_

After Draco had exited his office, Snape sat at his desk grading several papers and began to recall his discussion with Narcissa about her son. It was because of this discussion that he had paired the two together. From the moment he had been introduced to the Abernathys he knew that Sarah would be the perfect catalyst for Draco's change. This was reinforced when Snape read her school records from Australia. 'She's like no other girl he knows. She's intelligent and ambitious. She knows when to stand her ground. She's passionate and humble. She isn't boastful, that was proven during class, for she could have easily proclaimed her proficiency for the art of potion-making.

Draco exited the dungeons on his way to Herbology. As he trod the path to the greenhouses he ran into Harry and Ron.

"Oh look it's Potter and his pet, Weasel."

"I wouldn't be so coy, Malfoy. You're the one whose gonna lose to a girl." Ron replied with a crude version of a sneer.

"And who ever put that thought into your bungling brain? And you better fix your face lest it become permanently fixed that way."

"There's word going around the grounds that Sarah is a near expert on Potions. High marks in all her classes, collaborations with past professors, even tutored seventh years. You'd be hard tried to get better grades then her." Harry commented stonily.

"I'm not impressed. I hear tell the school in Australia isn't as stringent with their grades as Hogwarts is. No, I doubt I'll have any trouble getting and keeping better marks than her." Malfoy declared proudly.

"Prove it! If you can get better marks then we'll owe you 20 galleons. But if you can't, you have to pay us."

"Deal, but I don't want Potter's money I want yours, Weasel. I never lose a bet."

"We'll see about that. My pockets feel heavier already." Harry and Ron scoffed as they entered Greenhouse 5.

_Sunny days  
Where have you gone?  
I get the strangest feeling you belong  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Is it because I lied when I was seventeen?  
Even when the sun is shining  
I can't avoid the lightning  
Oh, where did the blue skies go?  
And why is it raining so?  
It's so cold  
Why does it always rain on me?  
Why does it always rain on..._

A.N. We are soo sorry it took this long to post this chapter. Thank you for putting up with us lazy, unmotivated and /or extremely busy college student writer. We really appreciate it. And we promise that the next chapter will 1) be longer and 2) be about more than one class…. Sorry 'bout that.

Always With Love,

Cutebookworm and Writeonkate


End file.
